happydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Howdy Doody Show
"The Howdy Doody Show" is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Happy Days, also the 33rd overall episode in the series. Written by Bob Brunner, who appears as Clarabelle the Clown in the episode, the episode, which was directed by Jerry Paris, premiered on ABC-TV on February 18, 1975. Synopsis Facing a deadline for the school newspaper, Richie tries to get a photo of Clarabell the Clown from The Howdy Doody Show without makeup. To gain access to the set, Richie plans to get Ralph to enter a Howdy Doody lookalike contest, which the show is conducting. Storyline Richie does a story for the school newspaper. Richie and Potsie walk at school and meet the school newspaper editor, Mark Summers. Mark gives Richie one final chance to get a big story. Richie plans on getting an interview with Howdy Doody and Bob Smith. Joanie and the Chipmunks plan on presenting Junior Chipmunk of the Year to Howdy Doody. Richie and the gang talk about Howdy Doody at Arnold's. Richie wants to get a bigger exclusive by getting a photo of Clarabell the Clown without makeup on. Joanie goes down to the station (WZAZ) and the show to present the award and gets nervous in front of the camera. Marion also becomes stagestruck in front of the camera. Potsie is able to get a photo of Clarabell- without his pants. Summers gives Richie 2 days for the page one exclusive. Fonzie mentions the Howdy Doody lookalike contest they are having the next day. Richie and Fonzie try to convice Ralph to enter the contest, and then Richie decides to enter it. Richie loses to Danny Glass who won a trip to Washington. Richie is able to get a picture with makeup off, pants on of Clarabell. Life magazine want to buy the picture for $300. Buffalo Bob and Clarabell come over to the house and talk Richie out of selling the picture fearing that it could jeopardize Clarabell's career. Richie takes the picture and tears it up and Clarabell cries tears of joy (confetti). Buffalo Bob and Clarabell leave to make a personal appearance and Howard tells Richie a story for his article. Gallery HD ep 2x17 - Richie and Ralph at Arnold's.png HD ep 2x17 - Richie at Arnold's.png HD ep 2x17 - Ralph Malph.png Richie on the Howdy Doody Show.png Clarabell and Buffalo Bob visit the Cunninghams.png HD ep 2x17 - The Cunninghams visit the Howdy Doody Show.png Happy Days ep. 2x17 - Richie and Potsie.jpg Happy Days ep. 2x17 - The_Howdy_Doody_Show.jpg Buffalo Bob Happy Days - The Howdy Doody Show.jpg Cast Starring *Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham *Henry Winkler as Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli *Anson Williams as Potsie Weber *Tom Bosley as Howard Cunningham *Marion Ross as Marion Cunningham *Erin Moran as Joanie Cunningham *Don Most as Ralph Malph (credited as Donny Most) Guest starring *Buffalo Bob Smith as Himself (credited as Bob Smith) *Bob Brunner as Clarabelle the Clown *Bruce Kimmel as Mark Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days Season 2 Category:Happy Days episodes